A Hatred so hard it Sparks Love Part 12
by YourTooNoisy
Summary: Here's part 1.2 of A Hatred so Hard it Sparks love. In this one some answers are being answered, yet some are concealed so well that Hannah might have a hard time even figuring out why this boy  Inuyasha , hates her so much.


**Part 1.2**

**I march all the way towards my house. Like every girl my fury is like a balloon at first, once blown next deflated so my marching wasn't marked with any anger, it was just me putting up a silly act. I threw the gate open roughly and tried to move forward when I felt a tug, my act threw a punch my way it hand cupped me to my own gate that I decorated pink and yellow when I was five. "Hannah?", I feel my face flood as my elder sister Jule comes over, her face always plastered with sweaty bangs and paint here and there. She paints pictures of feudal Japan. Why she doesn't paint pictures of Mid-evil America or England no one ever knew, not even I bargained to try to distinguish her artistic ability. My other act spoiled as she snips my skirt and walks with me inside the house, everything is splattered with her own unique taste, she started to go rabid with the paints after the "accident", happened to both of our Military parents, SRG. Samuel and First Class SRG. Samantha. Incidentally their names both started with a "s", and them both had a classic nickname on and off the base, "Sam". Hannah and me are different combined, her name is Jule after some dead war veteran and mine came from an uninsured idea from our genius uncle Hanson. "Acting sick wont work today Hannah, I have a huge deadline coming up and I can't play babysitter today", she pauses and adds a stroke of blondish white to her picture, "even if I am your caretaker", she splatters it with some red, my stomach gurgles. I walk over to the fridge and see a coupon for a meal of Hot buns I grin and rip it down, "Honey Dewed flavor please!", she calls as I slip my shoes on and run out of the house, it's always been that way between us, always knowing what the other wants: space and lots of it. I find the small cart with the hot buns and hand the coupons over and walk back, as I do my mind wanders back to the hatred of the new kid, the last time I had felt that hatred was when my elder sister slammed the door on my face and left me outside in the rain after our parents vanished. I take a bite of my bun and giggle a little, it floats down my esophagus and stops at my stomach, I can feel it's warmth spreading through me. Hot buns were the only things that had gotten Jule to open the front door. **

**Mixed emotions surround me as I head back to school, the bun was good but now it feels like it was rotting for centuries, my mouth waters as I remember his face steaming with fury, like I stab him with a knife. I swallow and walk along the school sidewalk, I don't notice them till I trip and splatter on the ground like a moronic cockroach. "Ow..sorry", I apologize as I lift my self up onto my knees and see what I had just tripped over, my eyes roll back in my head and foam rips out of my mouth, the one person I never wanted to trip over would be him; and I did. He stares at me for a while, my mouth gaping in utmost horror he smirks, "That hurt you bastard", he jumps up and holds out a hand, "come on idiot take it!", I grab it and he pulls me up and walks ahead of me, I watch his back, straight, contoured, and stiff with anger. I allow myself to mope as we enter the classroom and I find a vacant seat all the way in the back, against a wall my head bangs against it, and heads swivel to stare at me, I smile and giggle like a hyena, I can see his expression is disgusted so I stop and look at my desk. My stomach knots up as I lean my chin against my desk, his hatred radiates across the classroom towards me, his hand felt like it would be torn off right after. My hand even feels numb, maybe that's just the anger that shocked it. "You asleep?", I tumble out of my chair as he tips my desk over, "come on the last bell rang stooopid", I fluster and grab my bags, he hates me so much that he decides to wait for me. Or maybe I am wrong, maybe he only hates me partially but also likes me partially, I am resolved however when I go to sip some water and he puts his finger in between and water rinses my sleeping beauty eyes off and dampens my hair, "Bye idiot", I watch as he leaves, he must hate me, he just has to otherwise why would he treat me so horribly. I don't even know his name, it probably radiates with hate, his name. "Inuyasha-tea?", I look down at the pack as Sango nods, her long braids whipping around like that of a Black hawk propellers, I feel like I must duck as she whirls past and grabs two mugs and feels them with traditional Japanese ease. "How has school been?", she asks as I sip the horrible tasting tea, I don't answer and she sighs loudly, "You have met the leader of "red", he who tests the girl of "Spring", with endless challenges and leads her to complete insanity; only his real challenge is to see if she can see through him", I place my cup down, "How did you know?", she laughs and throws her hands up, "I didn't Hannah I was teasing you, you think us Japanese people can actually tell the future with nothing? Hell I doubt even you could predict what I am going to do next", I wrinkle my nose, "your going to give me more disgusting tea", she laughs and we talk for a bit more and then she pours me more tea. I guess I can tell the future. I sit there for a while, not even thinking of much except maybe the first day I met Sango, it was at a thrift store, big shocker huh? I mean even the new boy said my clothes looked ragged like a thrift stores. I was looking for a blue sun dress, a normal look when I looked down and saw her beneath me looking up, girls for some reasons scream louder than boys; it's called a shrill. Anyways I was told to shut up or get out so after I calmed down, Sango apologized and I guess that was how our friendship started, a awkward meeting of her under the clothes peeking at my cotton undies. She never did tell me why she was on the ground. I look up and meet her eyes, she smiles at me, "How do you know if someone immensely hates you?", she twirls her little pinkie around in her tea, sucks it then says softly, "Well it's hard to know, because humans for some reason mask their true emotions behind a placebo one. And asking someone if they know would be reckless, because most of the time not even they understand it", she sips her tea and then looks at me her eyes thoughtful, "I will tell you this though, people are mistaken all of the time, there will be a day when someone will hate you and there will be a day when someone loves you". I finish my tea and stand up, I grab my bag but before I go she says calmly, "back in Feudal Japan me and your sister found something out that might interest you", I glance back and she smiles, "There were two figures, a girl who's heart was shaped with tenderness and love but she fought gallantly when the time needed her. The other was a man who caressed his life with fear and anger that triggered his love for a mortal to be irationalized, his fighting stance was that of aggressive. In the end the two became one", I close the door behind me and stand on the stoop for a while, he was just like that, always cold but also always around, maybe his hatred was faked. I look up and feel a drop of depression hit my mind, "No he hates me it's a fact". My confirmation was the next day, after I walked into class my seat was not vacant it had another girl in it and my new seat was in the back of the room, when I asked the teacher said it was because Ian hated being around me.  
**


End file.
